Moonlight
by FrozenCurse
Summary: He found her, she found him. It was love at first sight. Three years later she still waits for him to return for her. He never comes. He has forgotten. Forgotten Never Land. Forgotten her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story (for Fan Fiction) I hope you guys like it and please review it and help me in any way that you can. Tell me about my grammar mistakes and if the description is too much/little (i put too many descriptive words sometimes haha) I'll update it as much as I can. I know it's a bit short but I promise the actual chapters will be much longer. Thanks! Enjoy!~**

**Prologue**

The wood became uncofortably scratchy underneath the golden haired boy, clad in green. His thick furrowed brows were knitted together, lines of worry creasing his forehead which was covered in cold sweat.

His lips were pressed together into a thin line. The boy's waterfall blue eyes were clouded with worry. He rubbed his smooth chin with his pale hand.

His mind was cluttered with thoughts, it gave him a huge headache. The boy's troubled eyes wandered warily around the massive hideout, there was a hole, which was home to a dim yellow light, the fairy, also his tiny loyal partner, Tinker Bell.

There was a makeshift curtain made with leaves, leading to the Lost Boys' snoring bodies, covered in animal skins. The boy, also the leader of the Lost Boys smirked at the thought of their numerous adventures together.

At the thought of them, a new wave of depression washed over the green, leaf covered boy. His now murky grey eyes drifted to the 'window.' The glowing, arched moon glared down on him, casting an eerie light on his thin, pale face.

The boy stood up then, grabbing a small, shiny dagger and putting it in its sheath. He then grabbed a tattered, crumpled piece of paper that was sitting at the side of his wooden "throne."

The boy quickly leapt out of the hideout and flew away, without a second glance at his beloved home tree.

Fighting back tears, he looked down at the yellowed piece of paper in his hand,

Dear Pan,

Do you wonder why I have taken my valuable time out of my pirating life to write to you? Guess who is on my ship, tied to the stern, ready to be fed to the hungry crocodile you had so generously fed my hand to. Wendy Angela Moira Darling. I do hope you want to see her again for she seems to want to see you. She is so very annoying, shouting out your name over and over. If you want to save her, I shall see you at her world at the strike of midnight, not a second before or after. See you soon, Peter Pan.

Sincerely,

Captain James Hook

Anger welled up inside of Peter, his hand shaking violently. It was close to midnight as he quickly dashed right out of the second star to the right, Never Land.


	2. Chapter 1: Closed Windows

**Chapter 1**

**Closed Windows**

** "_Sometimes you just have to close the windows on some things."_**

Cold air blew in from the open nursery room window, whipping the daydream blue curtains around.

"Close the window Michael!" Wendy Darling shouted angrily at her 7 year old little brother.

"B-but Peter," he stuttered, close to tears.

Wendy sighed and went over and closed the stupid window, "Peter isn't coming, Michael. He's never coming back, Neverland isn't real! It was all a dream, a very good dream.." She said softly.

John was listening to their conversation at the door. Tears threatened to leak out his eyes.

"How can you say that Wendy? How can you say that Peter isn't real, that Neverland isn't?" 12 year old John whispered hoarsley, his voice getting higher as he spoke, the hysteria rising in him.

Wendy turned to see John's red tear-stained face and sighed.

It had been three years since the Darling children had met Peter Pan. He had taken them to Neverland and they had fought pirates, danced with indians, saved a fairy, and met the mermaids. At first Wendy had also believed this wonderful dream but as time passed Peter never came to visit her like he had promised and she began to close the nursery room window. There was always closed windows after that. She had told herself that Neverland was just a dream and that Peter wasn't real.

The truth though was that Wendy was probably the one who believed in it the most but she had always said to herself that it was all just a dream to protect her fragile, weeping heart. After time passed by, her heart felt like it bled tears instead and her poor heart could not take it any longer. So Wendy was firm, saying everything was a dream. The once soft, warm hearted Wendy hardened as did her heart. Neverland being a dream created a protective shell around her weeping heart. Soon afterwards, she truly did believe it was all a dream, though her memories of Neverland were bright and vivid.

Wendy Darling looked outside the nursery room window, thinking of that one very special pleasant dream she had of a boy in green whom she had given a 'kiss' to. The arched moon shined down on her pale face as her hazel colored eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

"OUCH!" Peter Pan cried out when a huge box fell onto his head and fell to the ground, spilling its contents all over the floor. He rubbed his head as a stream of curse words came out of his mouth.

"Peter." His mother called out in a warning tone. He grumbled and began to put everything back into the box **(A/N: this box is going to be important later on so remember it ;D sorry for the intrusion by the way, thought I should just tell you, ok, back to the story!) **

"Peter Pan, you should be getting to sleep now, it's late." His mother said with a demanding tone.

Peter grumbled but went to his bedroom anyways.

He looked out the window at the bright big crecsent moon which looked as if it was holding a thousand secrets.

It had been three years since Peter had been adopted by his mother. He couldn't remember his past at all, it was as if 12 years of his life never happened. He couldn't remember anything before he was adopted.

He had forgotten everything but a name, a name that embedded itself into his memory but that name was out of reach and Peter stopped trying to remember that name, it was all too hard. There was another thing he remembered, closed windows, but closed windows seemed so unimportant so he threw that thought aside.

"Why can't I remember?" Peter mumbled to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! Blame it on writer's block! **


	3. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

**Chapter 2**

**Double Trouble**

"Neverland." Wendy murmured, her sea blue eyes on a sheet of parchment paper. Her pencil continued to move around on the paper as the teacher lectured the students on a topic Wendy had no intrest in.

Her cheek was pressed onto the palm of her left hand as her right doodled away. Wendy wasn't even thinking as she drew the figure of a boy, and behind the boy were fluffy pink and white clouds. Past the clouds was a huge pirate ship, a mermaid lagoon, and a vast forest of trees. Then at the side of the paper she drew a tiny silver thimble and an acorn.

"Wendy." Someone called out her name,"Wendy Darling." The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Wendy sifted through her thoughts, Peter, she thought, the name sent an electric shock through her body.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" The voice said her name again. Wendy abruptly looked up to meet the eyes of her angry teacher.

She quickly closed her composition book which she was drawing in.

"Pay attention to class Miss Darling, please." She said desperatley.

"Yes ma'am." Wendy had replied softly, her soft blue eyes begging to be let go.

Every pair of eyes in the classroom seemed to be on her. The teacher looked down at Wendy's composition book. She took it away and went to her desk flipping through the pages.

Dread filled Wendy when she saw the teacher suddenly stop.

_Oh no. Please don't let her see my picture, please, please, please. _Wendy begged, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Wendy Darling." Her teacher called. Wendy knew that tone of voice, it meant she was in deep trouble and better pick up her butt and run.

"Yes?" Wendy squeaked. Slowly opening up her eyes to once again meet the emerald green eyes of her teacher's.

Her teacher held up the book and started flipping the pages slowly, one by one. Her heart raced as she neared the page and then suddenly she stopped in front of a page filled with doodles Wendy had drawn yesterday.

"Is this what you were doing?" she asked her sternly.

"U-u-ummm,"Wendy tried to find her voice,"Y-yes?" The teacher narrowed her eyes and stalked back to her desk.

"Come to my desk after school to retrieve your composition book." She stated dryly.

Wendy breathed out a sigh of relief as she slid down her seat trying hard to breathe normally, for a second there she had thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Wendy Darling!" The teacher had suddenly shouted her name standing up. Then she held up the note book once again but instead, on the page of Neverland, pointing to Wendy's picture of Peter Pan, "Who is this?"

* * *

With one strap slung over his shoulder, Peter walked to school whistling. He kicked a rock on the road and looked up, squinting in the sun. The school loomed in the horizon, frightfully big and dull as usual. There was only one reason he had actually decided to go to this damn place.

"Hey there Peter!" A sickly sweet voice called out behind him. Courtney Monriguez.

She had cute dimples on her round peach tinted cheeks, with cherry red kissable lips. She had long dark black eyelashes that were entrancing. Underneath those beautiful lashes was her chartreuse colored eyes, which was her prettiest feature. They were so light green that Peter felt as if he could swim in it and stare at her for the whole day. She was the prettiest girl Peter had ever seen.

Peter grinned as he whirled around catching sight of her beautiful orangey blonde hair as the sun caught on it, making her look like an angel.

"Hi Courtney." Peter had winked, giving Courtney a cocky smile which made every girl's heart skip a beat.

"Sophmore year huh?" Courtney said, blowing a bubble with her big sticky wad of bubble gum that was always stuck in her mouth.

Peter grimaced as he saw it on her pink tongue, "Errrr, yeah." He said, quickly looking away.

* * *

Peter slouched back in his chair and kicked up his feet, yawning.

"Mr. Pan! Please put down your feet, nobody wants to see it!" The old hag of a teacher demanded.

Peter grumbled but put down his feet anyways. The truth was that he never did like disobeying teachers, or even being a delinquit at all. He just did it to get attention.

Peter Pan was getting bored (and not getting enough attention) and he did not like it one bit. He smiled that cocky smile of his and turned around, flashing the girl behind him a perfect smile, showing his pearly whites.

"Hey there Angel." He slurred, piercing her with his magnetic blazing blue eyes.

Angel smiled a sweet smile and said back, being very flirty, "Hi Peter." She had said, batting her eyelashes at him, for that was the type of girl Angel was, flirty. One rumor had said that Angel had flirted with nearly every guy in the school but never gone out with any one.

Angel had vanilla blonde hair, coffee colored eyes, lips just as red as Courtney, maybe even more red. She was pretty but wasn't Peter's type at all.

"Who's your newest girl, Peter Pan?" She asked him, drawling. Peter was disgusted at her question, and the way she had used his full name. He snarled, which made Angel shocked but he quickly covered up his snarl with another cocky grin.

"Why don't you?" he drawled back with a menacing edge.

"I don't date, Petie." She had simply said, sticking her nose in the air.

Peter rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Suuure you don't date." Peter muttered under his breath.

* * *

"BRRRRRRIIING!" The bell signaled the end of class and the beginning of lunch.

"Finally!" Wendy stated, exasperated as she got up and packed her things, and quickly getting caught in the door jam, as 30 excited buzzing students all stampeded out to the cafeteria.

Wendy sat down in one of the numerous tables and began to eat, she was starving and ate like a pig, what would mother think if she saw Wendy eat like that.

"Um, this table is for Sophmores only." A girl in the table stated sourly. She had the lips of a clown, eyelashes that were so long they looked like tiny hands, her cheeks were a storm of pink blush, she was chewing a big fat juicy wad of pink bubble gum, and worst of all her envious monster green eyes pierced through Wendy like icy sharp daggers as the girl glared at poor Wendy Darling.

"Yea-ah." The girl next to her sneered. That girl had light blonde hair, so light that it looked white, which made her look old. She had on lipstick that was put on so thick and red that it looked like dried blood layered on her puffy, pouty lips like a layered cake. Her muddy brown eyes looked like a dark black hole, sucking her in and trapping her forever.

"I _am_ a sophmore." Wendy stated rather dryly, shooting back icy daggars at the gum girl.

"Oh." She said, smirking at Wendy like she didn't know at all, "Well, we don't welcome losers here."

"I'm sorry, but the only losers I see are you and you." She had said widening her eyes, making her look innocent as she pointed at the two girls."

The white haired girl narrowed her eyes and gaped at her unable to say anything.

Wendy felt the confidence surging in herr as she saw the reactions of the girl but then suddenly the gum girl's smirk widened into a big smile, revealing her fangs.

"Oh, so that's how it is huh? Think you're tough and all that?" she said standing up, cocking her head to the side and placing her hands on her hips.

Cheers from students shouting 'Fight!' and students slamming their fists on the lunch tables and stamping echoed through the cafeteria when suddenly the principal followed by teachers walked in on them.

"Wendy Darling!" The teacher screamed, her face getting red.

"Oh crap!" Wendy mumbled eyeing the teacher with utter distaste.

* * *

Peter walked to the cafeteria alone with his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. He was in a wretched mood after his conversation with stupid Angel.

"What a flirt." He muttered angrily under his breath. Then he sighed as he spotted a couple and then a group of friends walk by chatting and laughing.

Peter had no friends at all. Guys didn't want to be friends with him because he was always after the girls.

Rumors floated around the school about him, people always said that he'd dated nearly every girl in the grade. That was definitley not true. Peter did not ever have a single girlfriend, let alone his first kiss.

Boy! He didn't even remember his past! The thought of that made Peter lose his apetite as always when it got to lunch time.

BAM! A loud noise erupted from the lunch room, BAM! BAM! Over and over.

"What the hell is going on?" Peter wondered aloud, quickening his pace, it had sounded like gun shots, or, or, a canon ball shot from a pirate ship.

Peter stopped suddenly at that thought. Where did that thought come from? Suddenly a flashback from his memory came back to him.

_The night sky, the moonlight shining down on him, more like glaring. The wind whipped at his face, making his face red. He was burning with anger. _

_Tears began streaming down his wind streaked face. The boy balled his hands into fists. This could not be happening. Then he spotted it, the huge pirate ship loomed closer and closer as the boy sped up, his curly golden hair flying back, untamed. Tears flowing freely out his perfect blue eyes._

_Then suddenly, BAM! A huge canon ball was hurled his way. The boy's eyes widened as he mouthed the word no. _

_The grass clothing he was wearing suddenly felt very unprotective on his skin. Time seemed to stop as the canon ball came closer and closer. _

_The boy looked down at the floating pirate ship, A man with long greasey curly black hair with a hook instead of his right hand was laughing maniacly at him._

"_Hook." The boy had whispered. The yellowed letter the boy clenched in his hand was all a lie. _

_Then the canon ball made contact and the boy blacked out but not before shouting out a name._

"WENDY DARLING!"

Peter snapped back into reality as he heard the name. The voice was coming from the cafeteria.

"Wendy Darling you come here right now young lady!" The voice rang out with a certain authority.

"Ugh, it's the old hag trashing out on another student." Peter snickered, "Poor kid."

"Wendy Darling, this is your second time already today!" The old hag had screamed at the girl named Wendy, "First it was that drawing of the blonde flying boy covered in leaves with a floating pirate ship and now this?"

Peter stopped as he heard the old hag saying his strange daydream.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am b-but I didn't start the fight!" Wendy had stammered.

Peter's face drained when he heard Wendy's melodic beautiful voice, he had heard it somewhere, a long time ago.

**A/N: Finally, a long one haha. And thank you to the ppl who wrote reviews! Your reviews are the things that make me keep writing! (: hope you guys liked it! I'll probably make a new chapter everyday but it depends cuz my school starts next week! K c ya guys next time! Ciao!~**

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

**Kasmira36 – Most likely I won't stop so don't worry :D and it definitley will have a happy ending or else I wouldn't like the story. In the beginning it might seem like Peter isn't even Peter anymore but you'll see he rlly is (: Just Keep On Reading!~**

**– Thx and I will xD**


	4. Chapter 3: Hook

**A/N: Srry about the long w8 everyone! I was rlly busy, preparing for school and whatnot, also I just came home from visiting my grandparents. (They live in another country) So thank you to the ppl who have stayed with me and are still reading my story! Chapter 4 is already in the process of making so don't worry, it'll probably be up tomorrow (: Thx!**

**Before we get started, my answers –**

**Kasmira36 – The time/period is about 1915 (if that's what you mean) I did a lot of research (and asked my mom/grandparents about that time period) so yeah. I know at school it may seem very modern (this is where my mom comes in hehe) but I "researched" it and yes schools were like that just like it is nowadays. It's just their desks and whatnot, classrooms etc. were different. Yes they did have gum back then.**

**K now, on to the story! Plz R&R! (w/evr that means .)**

**REVIEW~**

**Chapter 3**

**Hook**

"Ugh!" Wendy groaned as her head fell into her arms onto the wooden desk, "How did I get myself into this mess?" Her weak voice was muffled by her arms. Tears threatened to leak out her robin's egg blue eyes.

Sobs racked her body as her hair created a hazelnut brown veil over her red tear streaked face. The worst part was that other Blondie and gum girl didn't get in detention.

"Peter, I can't get through this." She whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut as if, if she did that, Peter would suddenly swoop in and take her away to Neverland.

Just then the door creaked open. Wendy's head snapped up as she heard the sound. Though her tears blurred her vision, she could make out the form of a man. He had striking forget-me-not blue eyes in which she stared at a little bit too long. The man had long greasy jet black hair that tumbled down his back in curls.

He wore on him a long blood red cloak over a crimson shirt with white frills at the neck. He had on burgundy breeches that went to the knees and long white cotton stockings with black polished shoes with a brass buckle on each one.

Slung over his shoulder was a long sword with a golden hilt but that wasn't what caused Wendy to shriek in fear, nor was it because instead of his right hand was a shiny hook, it was because of the recognition of this man, the man who had haunted her dreams, night after night.

The man smiled curtly and said in a pleasant voice, "Why hello there Ms. Darling." He then slowly walked, step by step, closer to Wendy, backing her up against the wall. Wendy grimaced, turning away as her heart raced, it was Hook, he was back from her nightmares, it couldn't be possible, he was supposed to be dead! Wendy couldn't help but feel a little glimmer of hope as she thought for if he was here, Peter must be too. But that hope only lasted a mere second.

Hook frowned and placed his hook on her chin and tilted it so that she was looking into his eyes. She was at once fascinated again as she looked into his deep, brooding lightning blue eyes.

"That's no way to treat an old friend." Hook muttered as he studied her horrified expression, quietly snickering to himself, "Red Handed Jill."

Then he snarled as he placed his cold hook against her throat.

* * *

"NO!" Peter shouted, his body shaking uncontrollably. He stood there, shocked. His eyes wide as he stood there, backed against the wall, in the middle of the hallway.

He was alone in the empty, unusually quiet hall.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, his body crumpled up as if he was just hit. He made a grab for his head. It was throbbing and it hurt a lot. Peter couldn't take it.

He moaned as thoughts flew into his mind, whizzing by as fast as light. Different memories in his life spun in his head like a gigantic whirlwind.

_The cold metal rubbed against his palm as a thimble dropped on it. The boy, with hair that looked like spun gold, looked at it curiously and then clamped his hand around it._

"_Then I guess I should give you a kiss as well." He said, giving a cocky grin. The girl with soft, wavy brown hair closed her eyes, leaning in with her lips puckered up._

_The boy then cocked his head to one side, looking at the girl curiously, then he searched all over him when he spotted an acorn. He smiled, plucking it out of his green, leafy attire, holding it out to the girl, grinning._

Peter groaned as his head ached painfully as another, rather sullen, memory flooded his mind. Peter realized that this memory happened right after that cannon ball shot memory he had remembered during lunch.

_The cannon ball lurched forward, the impact throwing the boy back, knocking him silly. The frail figure of the boy whirled around in the air as if he were drunk. _

_He couldn't fly straight and was barely conscious. He felt as if his head was under water, his memory suddenly became very foggy as another blurry cannon ball flew his way. _

_Peter tried to fly away but it was of no use. The black ball of doom hit, knocking Peter out as his lifeless figure sailed away, towards Big Ben, hitting his head onto the big clock face then slowly, the boy's body fell down, assuring his doom._

"No…Why is this happening…" Peter whimpered as he fell to the floor, blacking out.

"Wendy…" He whispered as death dawned onto the tiny, weak body of the once legendary Peter Pan.


	5. Chapter 4: Pirate Princess

**Chapter 4**

**Princess of the Seas**

**A/N: time for answers (: **

**To everybody: thank you thank you guys soooooo damn muchhh! I love your reviews! Plz don't stop (: There is nvr enough! **

**To Kasmira**

"Hah!" Wendy laughed shakily, "I knew it! I'm dreaming! I fell asleep at lunch, I just knew it!" Wendy moved from under the captain's hook. Her pale hand held onto one of the numerous desks to steady her shaking body. She looked away from Hook's curious gaze.

"You're dead. You can't be here right now! You're in the crocodile's stomach. This isn't real." She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut, "I have to wake up damn it!"

Wendy slapped herself in a failed attempt to wake her sleeping body. She screamed out in pain and then tried again.

Hook grabbed her shoulders and screamed at her to stop, his piercing blue eyes searching her face. She wouldn't look at him as she shook, terrified about what was happening.

"Are you crazy? Do you feel this?" he asked, pushing the blade of his hook against her throat, hard enough to make her heart racing but soft enough so that it wouldn't cut her.

Wendy nodded as her heart pounded in her ears like Indians pounding against drums. She gulped as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

His face was deathly close to hers, so close in fact that she could smell the stale rum smell from his breath. The smell floated around her, screaming 'death' into her ears. His dark tanned face stood in contrast with his bright blue eyes which were quickly scanning her face. She was suddenly aware of her terrified expression and tried to compose it as well as she could.

Hook chuckled nervously at her weak attempt. "If I were dead, would I be here now?" He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear.

She shuddered and then pushed him away from her. "Then how did you escape it?" she asked afraid to stare into his eyes in fear of losing herself.

"Hmmm…how did I? I vaguely remember cutting the croc open. It was quite a grisly scene." He said slowly as if talking to himself. He looked away as if he could see something Wendy couldn't.

"You were ready though." She whispered back.

"Was I?"

"You let yourself fall into his open, waiting mouth."

"Do you think I had a choice?"

"You could've tried harder to think happy thoughts!"

"Well I couldn't, now could I!"

The two were now nose to nose, angrily blurting out insults to each other when Wendy noticed the sudden closeness. She harrumphed and turned away, crossing her arms, when sudden curiosity and fear overtook her.

"Why did you come for me?" She asked glancing at him.

"Did I? I don't remember telling you anything." He replied warily, polishing his hook as a distraction, reluctant to answer her question.

"You weren't going to kill me. If you were, you would've done so before now. Tell me now, I have a right to know!" she spat at him.

Hook flinched and sighed looking away from her angry eyes at the door, as if he was expecting someone to come in so that he could stop talking. "I came..." He began hesitantly, "to make you a-a-a…"

"Come on! A what?" Wendy cried out impatiently, placing her hands onto her hips, tilting her head in one direction, glaring at him (but not looking at his eyes.)

"To make you a pirate." Hook said, an evil gleam lighting up his eyes suddenly.

Wendy's eyes widened as reality suddenly came crashing down on her. Hook was here, in this very classroom, here to make her into a pirate.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Peter mumbled groggily as he opened his eyes to a blinding white light, "So that's it. The white light everybody talks about. I'm dead."

Peter felt a strange calm wash over his body though. It was over, the aching pain in his head was gone. A numb feeling replaced it.

Peter sighed in contentment when suddenly a dull aching pain began to gradually build up on his head. He cried out as the pain blotted out the numbness. He realized at once that it wasn't the same pain as when he was in the school hallway though.

A head looked over his body, covering the light, like an eclipse. "Oh, so you're awake now. I guess the pain medication wore off too." The voice was unfamiliar.

Peter groaned and then got up. So he wasn't in heaven, he doubted heaven hurt that much. As Peter got up he looked around the room he was in. The room was all white and he lay on an equally white bed. On the bedside table next to him there was a vase of flowers with a note saying 'Get Well Soon!"

Peter didn't get it, he wasn't sick or anything. A major headache barely even counted. He turned to the person who had talked to him a while ago. She was a woman with long wavy black hair. Her long white coat clung onto the dewdrops of sweat that coated her sun kissed skin. Peter realized he must be in a hospital.

"Why am I here?" he asked. His eyes flickered to the woman. She turned to him from whatever she was doing and replied, "A bald man called the ambulance and said you had fell from the stairs and hit your head. You were unconscious for a while."

Peter's hand shot to his forehead and felt the thick bandage plastered on it. He groaned and turned around but a sharp pain shot up from his spine. He realized the bald man she was talking about must be the headmaster of his school.

He could hear the thick british accent hanging around her words, much thicker than any other person from London he had heard. Her a's sounded like o's.

"You should get some rest now." she said, tugging on the the curtains around the bed.

Peter sighed as his head hit the pillow. He was suddenly feeling very tired. He tried to blink but his heavy eyelids protested. When he finally managed he reached his left hand up to touch the bandage again but his arm felt stiff. When Peter looked at his stiff arm he was shocked. There was a big cast wrapped around it.

He groaned again as he fell back. Peter's eyes wandered around aimlessly as he daydreamed. His mind soon drifted to the thoughts of the moment of the flashbacks. He vaguely remembered when he fainted but that was just about it. Peter had become unconsious and that was all. The only sound he could hear were voices behind the closed detention room. Peter backtracked to before that. There was no way he could've fell. He remembered a strange dream where a man with a hook had whispered something about killing him and then the man had kicked him. That was when the blackness had engulfed him.

Peter sighed and finally surrendered to the tired feeling that was struggling to overwhelm him. He was fighting a losing battle. His eyes slowly closed with Peter knowing full well enough that after they closed shut, he wouldn't open them again. His mind slowly cleared and the black unconciousness wrapped its dark blanket around Peter, beckoning to him. It moved around him, inching its way into his head and then finally, winning him over as Peter slowly drifted to sleep, sinking deeper and deeper into the luring darkness.

_The cold metal blade pressed against his neck, sticky from sweat. Through the darkness he could make out the figure of a man with long dark tangled hair lke a lion's mane. His blazing intense eyes burned a whole into him. The man's wild eyes flitted around wildyly, wide with eagerness. His lips were pulled back into a menacing grin which sent shivers up Peter's spine. Then the man asked, spitting out his name, "Any last words, Pan?" _

_Peter sighed and then said in a low whisper with a grin, "To die, is an awfully big adventure." His eyes slid shut as he waited for the pain to come. He shivered violently as he waited. Cold and for once, truly afraid. A voice suddenly rang out high and shrill in his ears, like tiny silver bells ringing out together in harmony,"What? It's just a thimble." Peter's eyes snapped open, he realized the man was snarling at the voice's owner, Wendy. The man had snarled at her, asking what she was doing. Wendy walked towards him, the warmth radiating off her skin, making Peter warm already. Then she leaned down towards him, smiling slightly. Her full pink lips brushed against his and then she stopped hesitantly. scanning Peter's face cautiously. It felt like an electric shock zapping through his body and the touch warmed him even more. Peter's lips yearned for her hers, wanting the touch..._

**A/N sorry sorry sorryyy for taking so long but i wanted this chapter to be the best i can do but sadly i think i failed. i am sooo sorry! i wanted this chapter to be longer but i obviously couldn't! ok well i seriously hope you understand the story so far. so recap: wendy met hook and scared to death, he tells her he's going to make her a pirate. the reason is not known (yet) peter is in a hospital where the nurse tells him he had fallen from the stairs. he had fainted in the hallway becuz of a majorly bad headache and hurricane of flashback memories and he fainted nxt to the stairs on his way to the cafeteria which was next to the detention room and stairs ironically lol then hook came (he thought it was a dream becuz of his headache) and threatened to kill him and kicked him down the stairs. where the principal had found him on his way out the caf (wendy was still inside) hope u understood tht lol ok keep reading and reviewing OH so thts wat r and r means xD yay i figured it out :D **

**Remember to  
R&R  
xD**

**luv yuuh guys 33333  
xoxoxo  
lotsa hugs&&kisses~~**


	6. Chapter 5: Captives and Bells

**Chapter 5**

**Captives and Bells**

"_**The jingling of bells sounding together in harmony…"**_

**A/N: I am so FREAKING MAD RIGHT NOW! I wrote 2 pages of chapter 5 already and THAT'S when we had to have a blackout and I didn't save at all! UGHHHH! T-T This is why I wish windows word would make an auto-save thingy… So anyways enjoy this crappy remake of what I can remember…I'm so sorry but it got shortened as I wrote it. But yeah anyways hope you like it (: im still pretty proud of myself :D**

**R&R**

The wind pranced around the sky, a complicated dance that only the sun, clouds, stars, and wind could understand. It danced around the green, leafy trees, making them sway gently side to side and their leaves rustling, singing songs of the wind. The wind kissed Wendy's cheeks and bit at her arms and legs, it whispered into her ears and tousled her wavy brown mess of hair. It whistled its way into Hook's dark mane, wriggling and writhing in it. The wind caressed and kissed anything its invisible fingers could reach. Playfully dancing around, singing songs that held a thousand secrets. Whispers curled around every part of the world as the sky and earth hummed in harmony.

Tears threatened to leak out of Wendy's wide eyes as she wondered what had happened the last few minutes. Hook had told her that he had come to make her a pirate but she had profusely refused, making Hook angry, his eyes turning a menacing blood red. His teeth had pulled back into a snarl as he picked her up by the legs. Wendy had squealed and squirmed but it was no use. Hook had taken her outside deep into the woods, which she was always forbidden to enter by her parents and teachers. She could see why now when she heard a long wailing howl from within the towering trees. A couple bushes nearby shook followed by a low moaning sound. Wendy shivered from fear.

In the heart of the undergrowth was where his ship stood. On it, painted in red were the words _The Jolly Roger II _and there was a huge mast, black it was now, with a large skull and bones drawing on it in white. The skull had on a large pirate hat and an earring. Below the bones design was a hook, alone, and as plain as day. It stood there attracting the most attention, which Wendy thought must've been the purpose. She was standing there now, the awestruck phase already passed.

The tears slowly slid down her cheeks now. Wendy opened her mouth to let out a sob when suddenly a piece of cloth covered her mouth. It was foul tasting and smelled of alcohol. It made her feel like puking and the stench made her head spin. Wendy whimpered and her hands flew up to her mouth in an attempt to rid of the pungent cloth but it failed as a dark rough hand slapped her across the face.

"Bind her hands, and if you must, put her to sleep!" A deep voice commanded harshly. Wendy's eyes flickered to Hook, his eyes still a dark blood red. Her eyes were pleading desperately as a thick rough rope bound her wrists together. It cut into her skin as she tried desperately to untie it.

Wendy looked at the man who had tied up her hands, it was a bald man with his blue pulsing veins sticking out through his skin, his long arms had spider veins sprawled out over them. A long scar trailed from his forehead, over his left eye, all the way down to his collar. He grinned at Wendy, revealing his sharp dagger like set of teeth. Wendy shrunk back away from him. The guy must have been new since she had never saw him before when they had the big fight. Most of Hook's crew had surrendered, died, or fallen overboard.

The man with the scar walked over to Wendy and opened her mouth, then he forced a pill down her throat, coaxing it with his fingers down her throat. It burned in Wendy's throat and she choked. It hurt and she tried to fight against the pill's effects but it soon won over her as the drowsiness surrounded her.

All of Wendy's worries flew out of her like pigeons flying out of a cage they had stayed in for the whole of forever. A feeling of serenity and peace washed over her, her eyes drooped, lower, and lower.

Wendy Darling awoke to the gentle sound of waves and the salty smell of the ocean. At first she wanted to stay there, savoring the last few moments of the peace. Then suddenly, the memory of what had happened came back to her and Wendy bolted upright.

An eerie silence filled the small room she was in. She felt cramped, suffocated by the loud silence. Wendy looked around, it definitely was small and she noted that the room was all made of wood…and-shaking.

Her eyes darted to the one tiny window. Sunlight filtered through it, lighting up the room and revealing dust, floating around freely in space. Wendy looked onwards, past the bright sun. The ocean. It stood there, the vastness of it made Wendy dizzy, her hand shot to the head of the bed, steadying herself. There the sea was, merely a few feet beneath her feet, with all its majesty and mystery and beauty.

Wendy began to get up from the bed, then hearing the creak of the floorboards she immediately sat back down, paranoia taking over her, afraid to fall into the depths of the ocean and never being able to come back again. No, not scared of not coming back again, but never coming up and having at least a chance to see Peter Pan once more. It was a silly fear Wendy knew, but still, it was there.

Wendy shook her head once and began looking around the tiny room, a cabin in a ship, probably _The Jolly Roger II_. There was a wooden vanity table by the bed she was in. It had a mirror and a matching wooden stool. Next to the vanity set was a table, with two stools beside it. Wendy noticed, the table was made of a fine wood, oak maybe. It was of a walnut color and oval shaped. Beneath the table was a fine woven rug. It's stitching perfected and beautiful. The outer edge was a dark wine red and in the middle, a soft beige. It had a beautifully woven intricate design. It depicted a picture of a ship with a beautiful mast, much like the first _Jolly Roger_.

Seeing it made Wendy sigh as she curled up into a ball, pressing her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Then she rested her head on them, closing her eyes and listening to the crashing waves, images of Peter flitting around in her mind, smiling, laughing, crowing… If only it could happen all once more, just once would be enough.

A knock came on the front door then the creak of the floorboards and then the sound of the door opening. Then a rich, velvety voice arose her from her thoughts.

"Hungry, Miss Darling?" Hook asked, cordially. Wendy shot up unwillingly from her daydreams, anger suddenly surging through her veins for no particular reason, as if it was all the captain's fault that she couldn't see Peter again. Fear mixed in with the anger as she saw him.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a leather strap showing the full of his face, tanned from constant sun exposure, his shocking blue eyes standing out. He was wearing a shirt, which had ruffles at the collar. Wendy noted with curiosity that it was slightly yellow and not the perfect clean white she had expected. He wore chestnut brown pants, which extended down to his knees, tied with leather straps identical to the one he had in his hair at the moment. The leather straps made the pants poofy on the top like the pirate pants Wendy always saw in pirate around his waist was a brown leather belt with a sheath and dagger on it. Tucked underneath the pants were a pair of cottony white long stockings and over them were brown ankle high boots. They looked old and worn but still looked surprisingly good on him. Slung over his shoulder was his red captain's coat, his hook holding onto it.

In his other hand was a silver serving tray, food items were crowded on it screaming at Wendy to eat them as Hook took several strides and reached the table, setting it down. Wendy studied the contents of the tray, sunlight glinting off the metal. There was a wooden bowl and a matching wooden mug and spoon. The bowl brimmed with a milky white, thick slop with steam billowing out of it. The mug next to it was also producing the same steam, it coiled around the mug's handle creating a foggy atmosphere around the tray.

"So?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow and nodding toward the food, "Are you eating or not?" A hint of impatience in his voice. Wendy just shook her head and pressed her legs to her chest even tighter. She refused to get up. Wendy flinched as Hook shifted his weight to the other leg, causing the wood underneath to creak.

Suddenly Hook burst out laughing, throwing his head back. His laugh was a loud booming laugh that shook his entire body. The sudden laughter shocked Wendy, raising her head just high enough so that she saw his coat slide off his hook, revealing it's sharp twisted point. Once Hook settled down enough he wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"You don't actually mean to tell me that you're afraid the floor would collapse and you would fall, do you?" He asked, amused, trying not to laugh. Wendy flushed a deep apple red and then harrumphed, standing up slowly. She took a timid step forward and then hesitated, hearing the floor groan beneath her weight.

When she finally got to the stool which had seemed miles away, taking forever for her to get there, she had sounded more like an elephant than a 16 (almost 17) year old girl. Wendy slowly eased herself onto the chair, trying hard not to make any more noise than she already was. She flinched again when it moaned beneath her.

Hook chuckled but morphed it into a fake cough when Wendy shot him a look. She slowly picked up the spoon and eyed the milky slop suspiciously then shoved a spoonful of the oatmeal-like slop into her mouth. Her eyes lighted up as she tasted the strange yet sweet tasting slop. It was like oatmeal with a hint of honey. A low grumbling sound could be heard in her stomach as Wendy began shoveling spoonful after spoonful of the wonderful mush into her mouth, swallowing it whole to fill her demanding stomach. The warm milky oatmeal warmed her heart as each spoonful slid down her throat, quieting her demanding tummy.

After the bowl of unknown she glanced at Hook. He was leaning against the door with one leg up, looking out the window into the sea with a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes were a soft baby blue and they softened his face expression. She felt a strange thumping feeling in her heart that she had never felt before. It was a strange feeling as she studied his face. In a weird way he looked beautiful and he looked like a boy, just a little older than her maybe, but never the less, a boy, a very beautiful one at that. Wendy shook her head when she saw where she was getting to. She had to remind herself that HE was the reason she was trapped in this ship, HE was the reason she wasn't at school and would be in deep trouble when she went back (whenever that would be) HE was also the reason that Peter wasn't here right now (at least that's what Wendy thought was possibly the answer) and HE was 20 some years old while SHE was only 16 (very near 17 at that) So Wendy nodded to herself and that was the end of that thought.

She leaned closer to the steaming mug of whatever and sniffed at it hesitantly and she heard a low chuckle behind her. The familiar sound annoyed Wendy now as she stiffly turned to see Hook smirking at her, acting as if he knew exactly what she was thinking but of course he couldn't, could he?

"It's not alcohol, don't worry. We have a very water-tight policy that woman shan't drink alcohol, so don't worry. And plus, you're only what? Fourteen?" He laughed, making him look like a boy again. Wendy's heart couldn't help but swoon a bit at the sound of his laugh but that was quickly over as annoyance took its place.

"Sixteen actually, and very nearly seventeen." She stated matter-of-factly. She picked up the mug of amber liquid and sipped a bit of it. At first it tasted bitter but then the bitter part passed and it was sweet. Her taste buds tingled and jumped at the taste and it woke her up quite a bit. It had a strong yet delicious taste to it that drove Wendy up the roof (Or up the ceiling of the cabin in Wendy's situation) She liked the taste but she thought it _was_ a bit too strong for her but she didn't want Hook to think of her as a child so she took another sip, and another, and another, but that was it. For she could not drink another drop of the strange liquid because she choked at that moment, and when she choked it burned in her throat and the sweet turned to bitter immediately.

Hook rushed to her side, accusing her of drinking to fast and saying, 'see, now didn't I warn you?' when in fact he didn't but she didn't care about that at the moment. At once Hook had confiscated the strong drink and left in a hurry muttering something about 'foolish girl' and 'pirating business to take care of.'

The day had dragged on and on as if it had no end. At first she was set to daydream for the rest of the morning about Peter then it changed to fantasies of how he would save her, perhaps swooping in from a rope tied to the mast and crowing then demanding a fight to the death for her or maybe jumping in from the window and carrying her away with Hook firing cannon balls at them that Peter would easily dodge. Just thinking of these fantasies made Wendy happy but the reminder that Peter would be much younger than her by years was constantly there. Would the difference matter to him? Would he be angry at her for not waiting for him? It hurt her head just to think of these things.

After pondering these thoughts for a few more moments, Smee had came in giving her a few piles of clothing to mend and shoes to polish which took up her afternoon and most of the evening. Then at night he had left her with some dinner and quietly locked the door, slipping back onto the ship's deck, probably to drink rum with his other fellow pirates.

Wendy sighed as she looked out the window at the vast sea, spreading thousands and thousands of miles across. The moon was round today, it glowed with such a brightness that night that it hurt to even look at it. The moonlight shined on the water, the waves crashing along the boat, it would not give up beating the ship. The moonlight arched into the window shining onto the folded quilt at the foot of the bed. The moonlight, Wendy thought to herself smiling, it was always there, just as the moon was. It felt good to think that that was the same exact moon Peter looked upon. The same moon her mother, father, and brothers looked upon. There was a tug on her heart thinking about them. Oh, how they must be worrying right now. Then she looked back to the moonlight, the same exact one they were looking at.

Then her thoughts flitted to Peter. Oh, Peter, if only he was like the moonlight, always there with her, every night it would fill her room with a dull glow, it would promise her light and a promise of a better tomorrow and also a promise that it'd be there with her, tomorrow, and the night after, and the night after that, always. It wouldn't leave her side. If only Peter were like that, if only…

* * *

Peter groaned as he awakened to the sound of jingling bells, hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. He swatted the air around his face, as if that act would get rid of the annoying sound, as if by magic, the jingling ended and Peter sighed in relief, lying back down onto the stiff white hospital pillow.

"Wake up darn it!" A voice called out, piercing the silence. The voice sounded like millions of tiny bells ringing out together. Peter shot up, now wide awake at hearing the sound. Scared stiff, his eyes were open wide, he looked vulnerable in his blue and white striped hospital gown.

"Wh-who's there?" He managed to stutter. There was only silence that followed then suddenly loud and clear was someone giggling. Then a glowing light followed by a trail of sparkling dust flew in front of Peter, illuminating his pale, fear stricken face. He slapped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from screaming when he saw the glowing light in front of him.

In fact it wasn't even a glowing light, but a girl, she was about 6 inches tall and very pretty indeed, her eyes were turquoise and she had a rosy glow in her cheeks. A strapless dress made of leaves hugged her slender body. On her dainty feet were a pair of twin green flats with a flower puff on each foot. Growing out her back was a pair of transparent wings with intricate designs on each. A long spool of blonde hair that looked like spun gold protruded from her tiny head, tied up into a bun.

"It's me, Tinkerbell!" The tiny winged girl chirped happily with a big smile on her face.

Peter shook his head, wide eyed with amazement. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as if it would all disappear if he did that. She stood there, hand on hips, her smile wider than ever at his silly reaction.

"Tinkerbell, are you a f-f-fairy?" He asked, not sure of himself. Tinkerbell nodded as her smile slowly faded, her wings drooping. This was definitely not the answer she was looking for.

"You don't-remember me?" She asked as more of a statement than a question. She shook her head mumbling that she didn't believe that The Peter Pan would forget her. Peter couldn't comprehend what was happening, convinced he must have gone insane when he hit his head.

"You're a fairy, this isn't happening. I'm lying in bed, asleep right now! See? Look!" He muttered insanely to himself and Tinkerbell, trying to convince himself more than her. He lie on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing for himself to sleep.

Tinkerbell shook her head disbelievingly, "Peter, you're going to Neverland." She flitted around his body and then whispered into his ear, "Think happy thoughts." She chanted it over and over like a mantra until suddenly Peter was lifting into the air.

Peter swished the air below him, shocked that he was hovering. So this was what it was like to fly, he had thought to himself, more overjoyed than anything. If this was a dream, a weird and very realistic one it was and he was actually enjoying it, not wanting this wonderful dream to end.

"Whoopee!" He shouted with glee, dashing out the window at once, flying around the air, his natural bubbly laugh bursting free, he hadn't laughed in so long it felt great to let it out. He turned cartwheels and somersaults through the air, tumbling and twirling, twisting this way and that. His bubbly laughter gurgling and spouting out mixing in with the crisp cold Winter air. He looked down below him at the soft blanket of white snow covering the land, the cold bit at his cheeks and yet it felt all so good.

The feeling of freedom overwhelmed him making him crow, it just felt so natural for him to do it as if it were natural instinct. Peter swooped around the Big Ben right as it struck 12:00 midnight as he laughed freely.

A smile graced Tinkerbell's face as she watched the old Peter surface from beneath the new Peter, with his accent and older looks, he was still him, and she knew it, and that was why she needed to take him to Neverland. He'd remember, he'd remember everything once he went back to Neverland.

"Peter, it's time to go back to Neverland. Are you ready?" She called out to him, sad to be stopping him in his moment. Peter stopped in his tracks, his expression changing from joyful to confusion to sadness.

"We won't be coming back." He said sullenly. Tinkerbell just merely nodded once and Peter was off, charging in the direction of Reina Sandoe, his adopted mother's, house. Once inside he flipped through the bookcase in the living room knocking over the same box he knocked over the other day. déjà vu, he thought to himself chuckling. Peter kneeled over the spilled contents and began piling them back into the box when he noticed a newspaper clipping. He was about to put it away when he noticed the picture and caption underneath it. He gasped looking at the picture. It was a picture of a boy in black in white under the crescent shaped moon, sprawled out on the street only wearing leaves all over him. The boy looked unmistakably like him and the caption underneath said, _boy found on street abandoned next to big steel canon ball_.

"No way." Peter whispered shaking his head then Tinkerbell flitted into the room asking what was the matter. Peter answered with a nothing and stuffed the clipping into his pocket. He would deal with it at a better time. He followed her off into the sky straight for the second star to the right that was Neverland.

Blasting right through the star into a world of strange colors surrounding the pair they flew straight on into morning. Peter landed on one of the numerous fluffy clouds marveling the place. In Neverland it was Spring, like it always was but Peter didn't know that. He spotted a lagoon filled with beautiful girls with tails, mermaids! They looked beautiful and luring but Tinkerbell shook her head when Peter said he wanted to go swim with them. He pointed out the big rock which was in the shape of a skull and brought up the idea of exploring the cave but Tinkerbell grimaced at the thought of going there. Then Tinkerbell ushered Peter into the forest which to Peter, looked a lot like the forbidden forest near their school. Nobody was allowed in there so it was pretty amazing to be there. He landed with a soft thud onto the moist ground.

"I wanted to explore the Indian camp though." Peter complained, "Or maybe to the Beach! I saw a pirate ship with this huge black mast back there, maybe we can steal some of their treasure!" Tinkerbell stopped short when she heard him say pirate ship. It couldn't be could it? Hook couldn't have come back to Neverland after this long time? He had been away from Neverland for so long after he cut open the breast of that crocodile and climbed out alive that it seemed like he had taken quite a liking to London. It had been too long.

"I don't think I heard you right. Pirate ship?" She asked warily, cutting Peter short of his ranting. Peter grinned flashing his teeth when he saw that she was at least a little interested and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh no." Tink moaned covering her eyes with her tiny hands. Peter looked at her confused, waiting for some sort of explanation but instead she just told Peter to hurry. They had to warn the Lost Boys. The two whizzed past trees until Tink stopped in front of one.

"After you." She huffed, blowing at a strand piece of hair that had fallen on her face. Peter slid inside the hideout chortling with joy.

"Peter? Tink?" A chubby little boy with cat ears called out in disbelief, his eyes wide. Then he broke into a big smile and ran towards them. Peter blushed and pushed him away, The boy's smile at once broke. Tink sighed heavily.

"Gather the Lost Boys Curly." He nodded once, still looking at the disgusted Peter, then dashed off in search for the others.

Once they were all gathered Peter huffed and crossed his arms, the fairy had brought him to the home of weird little kids, he hated seeing kids because he couldn't remember a thing about his own childhood.

Tinkerbell explained to them all about how Peter and her had spotted Captain Hook and his gang's ship at the Beach. They all gasped in unison and Peter nudged her gently asking her who this 'Captain Hook' was. Tink had explained calmly and patiently to him who he was and how he was Peter's worst enemy.

"Right, right." Peter nodded, playing along with the fairy's childish game, "So now what? Are we going to raid the ship or something?" The fairy was thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "We're going to see what they're up to and it'll probably jog your memory about when you were once the legendary Peter Pan." She replied with a smile on the edge of her lips.

Tink sprinkled some pixie dust onto the Lost Boys, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the twins. Then they spat on their hands and put it in a circle then watched Peter expectantly. He hesitated then spat half-heartedly onto his hand and added it to the circle in disgust. They all yelled together, "Faith, trust, and Pixie Dust!" and threw their hands into the air. It was time to plot their strategy. They would go together onto the ship and hide, then slowly slink to the deck and hold a surprise attack where the lost boys would ambush the pirates while they all agreed upon the fact that Peter should finish Hook off in a one vs. one combat. Peter just nodded to this, thinking it was some sort of game they were playing.

Soon the group was off landing on the boat one by one. A fat man with an eye patch and crooked, yellowed teeth strolled by holding a knife. The group dove for the barrels of rum, hiding them from view.

Peter was stunned when he saw numerous pirates parade across from them, not believing anything anymore. He sure was seeing this all but he definitely wasn't believing it. His palms began sweating as a rather buff looking pirate with a scar that extended from his forehead down to his chest walked by. He was half naked and bald only wearing ragged pants and a single earring on his left ear.

They all crept to the deck and was ready to initiate the last part of the plan when suddenly a voice spoke up, making Peter's hair rise and making all the Lost Boys and Tink gasp out loud, ", The food today does taste quite delicious today indeed."

**A/N: I know this is sort of turning into a Hook x Wendy romance and some of you might ditch my story because of it but I promise that in the end peter and Wendy will end up together (obviously) and well I just hope you guys liked that cuz it spent me days (we're talking about the whole time after school) to finish this (: so yeah **

**Remember to review!**

**Reviews just make my day :)**

**Bye! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**luv ya guys **

**3 **


	7. Chapter 6: Bloody Wars

**Chapter 6**

**Bloody Wars**

"**Sometimes it costs two lives, sometimes two near deaths, either way, it's the results that matter…"**

**A/N time for some replies/answers **

**To Kasmira – I won't stop u from ditching my story (cough) but I just have to tell u this, no wendy is NOT going to fall in love with hook and no hook's not going to like wendy. Hook's going to- W8, that's giving away a bit too much _ hehehe u'll just have to **_**keep reading**_** to find out :3**

**To jesscullenxx – thank you. Thank you. THANKYOU. Lol yeup I hate hook too, that bastard…hmm…wonder wat he's up to ;P **

**Now…onto the story xD**

**This time I'll save :D**

Cold air billowed in from the open window making Wendy shiver under the thin blanket. The hard bed felt uncomfortable beneath her small back and she couldn't fall asleep. Wendy sighed as she got up.

She stood by the window looking out into the sky, sounds of music and the smell of beer wafted into Wendy's open window. The pirates were still having a party on the deck. Whenever they had parties, Hook would lock her up in her room and when Wendy asked why he wouldn't let her join in Hook would say she was 'too young to join a party full of burly men and beer.'

Wendy sighed again, looking up at the sky. It was lit up with a thousand twinkling lights that seemed to dance, having their own nightly parties. And the moon, big and proud above them all seemed like the leader, like the captain with all its men.

If only something could actually happen. The days dragged by with Wendy in the ship. She would follow the same routine every day. First she would wake up and do her morning rituals in the bathroom down the corridor outside her door. Then she would be served breakfast under the careful supervision of Hook. After the breakfast she would be handed baskets of clothing which she was to mend. After that she would eat lunch under supervision of Smee. After there was washing to do. Then came dinner when she would eat alone. The bathroom rituals would follow after this and then sleep.

Then suddenly all the sounds of laughter and music stopped. The clinking of mugs against each other and the sounds of feet stomping against the ship's floorboards ceased. A moment of silence followed this sudden stop. Then Hook's voice rang out breaking the strange silence.

"You are allowed no access to my ship!" He had shouted out. Then the sounds of childish laughter joined with the tinkling of a bell followed his outcry. The pirates' cries of rage ripped through the sky added with the laughter.

The clashes of swords rang out through the night when suddenly Wendy's door opened with a slam, showing a distressed Captain Hook. He stumbled in grabbing Wendy's shoulders. Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst. His eyes were wild and a deep strawberry red, his curly hair was a mess.

"Wh-what is the matter?" Wendy asked the disruntled Hook. His eyes were ablaze, searching all over Wendy. Then he roared, "Your boy Pan, that's what!" Then he had turned to leave towards the open door, leaving Wendy shocked when he turned around again. He pulled out the dagger from his sheath and handed it to Wendy.

"Here, this may get ugly. I advise you not to be reckless and stay in this room no matter what happens. The dagger is just in case." Hook had held it in Wendy's hands, his eyes softening at her terrified expression. Then he joked lightly, "Little girls shouldn't be out in the midst of a ferocious man vs. man battle." Then he left with a wink.

Wendy slid down the wall, eyes wide, trying to take in what was happening. Just a moment ago she had been staring out the window, wishing something would happen and now, everything was happening at once so quickly. Peter was here, on the same ship she was in to rescue her. And what had Hook meant when he said a 'Man Vs. Man battle?' There was no men in Peter's group was there?

Wendy gripped the blade of the knife tightly as these thoughts swarmed in her head. She didn't notice how tightly she was holding the dagger until she felt pain on her hands. Her eyes flashed to her fingers wrapped tightly around the dagger, blood oozing down her wrist and cried out in pain, dropping the knife. Blood splattered over the floorboards when she did so. The blood still dripped from her palm to her fingertips, bloodying her nails. She wiped her hands onto her light blue dress in an attempt to clean the blood off but instead it just dirtied her dress.

Wendy sighed and curled up into a ball, listening to the noise of pirate cries and children's screams. How could she not go out when Peter was out there fighting? Whose side was she on anyways? She was supposed to be a pirate as Hook had made her to be but there was Peter, the one she loved in her child days and still loved very, very much although she would never say this out loud.

"This way everybody! There's still one room we haven't checked yet!" Voices cried out, outside of Wendy's room. Wendy gasped as the door slammed open once again.

* * *

Peter's heart had stopped when he heard the very familiar voice as the Lost Boys, Tinkerbell, and him were crouched behind the barrels. Tinkerbell had instructed them that their new goal was to rescue Wendy. While listening to this Peter was stunned, it was the same girl from his previous flashback flurry, and the same girl who got in trouble in the cafeteria during lunch, always the same girl. His heart had pounded madly when he thought about her although he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to save her.

It was at nightfall that they had finally reached the deck after several close-calls, where the pirates were partying. When the group had reached there, everything stopped for a moment. All partying ceased at once.

The pirates were all stunned by the fact that there Peter was, standing in front of them. He was supposed to be in London ever since 3 years ago when Hook had sent a fake letter to Peter, luring him to London. Hook had shot him down thinking Peter was dead but instead, surviving with a memory loss. When Hook had learned of his survival he had feared that after a meeting with Wendy Darling, all memory would come back to him and he would once again, go to Neverland and try to rule over it in place of old Hook.

Then Hook had said that the group was allowed no entry to the ship whereas the children had giggled. Peter was just dumbstruck, scared stiff of the captain. Then an all-out war had taken place, the captain rushing off to some place before Peter could even regain sense of himself.

The group had run after him, checking all rooms before reaching one last one. Peter went ahead and opened the door. There in the dark moon-lit room was a girl, about Peter's age with a head of soft brown hair. She had eyes the color of the mermaid lagoon and was wearing a cream colored pirate shirt and a long white skirt. Her feet were bare against the floorboards.

Peter stared at the girl wide-eyed for a while and she mirrored his expression. They were stunned, staring into each other's face for a long while. The girl was so familiar to him, it was Wendy Darling.

Suddenly Peter felt a sharp pain and then he screamed, falling flat on his face. A pair of feet, clad in black boots walked up to him, he kicked him in his stomach, making Peter scream again. The man knelt down next to him, smiling menacingly.

A shockwave of fear bolted through Peter as the realization of who the man was shocked him. He was the man who had kicked him down the stairs which had sent him to the hospital. He was the man in his flashback who had sent those canon balls his way. This was the man who had forced the memories of Peter's childhood out of him. He was his worst enemy. He was Captain Hook.

Everything came back to Peter at that moment, everything. He was Peter Pan, _The_ Peter Pan. Who once swam in the mermaid lagoon sometimes, teasing the mermaids for fun. Who was caught and tied up and almost very nearly died at Skull Rock. Who had saved Tiger Lily from Hook. Who had danced at the Indians' camp. Who had kissed Wendy Darling.

"PETER!" Wendy screamed as Hook placed a sword against Peter's warm throat. Wendy ran to him, tears streaming down her face. She slapped Hook's hand right as he was about to slit Peter's throat making him cut his face instead. Peter cried out, warm, fresh blood came out of the cut, painting his face a deep red.

Wendy cried as Hook hit her, knocking her to the floor. Peter was here, being hurt while she couldn't do anything about it. It was all her fault. She had a right to die. Hook had walked over to her now, eyes wild again, he was drunk, very drunk. He stepped on her stomach then, hard. She screamed, choking. Then slowly she blacked out, the last thought in her mind being that it was all her fault.

Hook then walked to Peter's side, having not forgotten him. He wasn't crying, he wasn't screaming nor writhing about. Instead he lie there, eyes wide. Wendy Darling, Wendy Angela Moira Darling, the girl of his dreams, was lying there across from him, her body still. She was stunningly beautiful, with a soft light colored face and full pink lips which were in a slight frown, she was a beauty for his eyes.

His eyes traced over her delicate body, her slender figure. When he reached her hands he was shocked, they were bloody and on her white dress was a bloody red stain. He shuddered and inched his way towards her.

"What in the world are you doing boy?" Hook roared but Peter payed him no mind and continued inching to her side. A slight radiance was radiating off of her, making him warm somehow. Peter wrapped his arm around her body, wishing he could also do the same for her.

He tightened his hold around her body letting out a soft sigh. Peter breathed in the light floral smell of Wendy. It was a light flowery smell with a little sea smell that made Peter cringe but he decided he didn't care about that. He was with her again after all those years, even if he was close to his doom, still, he was with her and that was all that mattered. Slowly the blood loss resulted in Peter fainting, the last thing he heard was the sound of Hook's maniacal laughter. Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. Wendy and Peter. All that mattered…

* * *

"Peter! Wendy!" The desperate voices of the Lost Boys cried out in search for their leader and once-was mother. Peter had found a room that they hadn't checked but that was when they had gotten seperated, Peter had went off by himself to that room and hadn't gone out since. The boys ran in with Tink leading to find Hook leaning over their bodies with a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Get'im boys!" Slightly hollered, raising his sword above his head as a war declaration. The children yelled, mirroring the movement then ran to Hook making him back up with a scowl on his face. With Tinkerbell acting as a distraction, the boys managed to back him out of the room, beating him until he was knocked out cold.

They brought Peter and Wendy to the hideout in the forest with the help of Tink's pixie dust. The night was cool as they flew off the pirate ship carrying the two with them into the thick star sprinkled night sky. _All's well that ends well, even if it costs two near-death experiences_, Tink thought as the group was engulfed in the dark cold night.

**A/N: ok so i know this chapter is sort of confusing soo umm...recap for the ppl who didn't understand**

**Peter, the lost boys, and tinkerbell snuck onto hook's ship at first their objective being that they were going to find out wat hook's up to but then they hear wendy's voice (last chapter ch.5) tink declares their goal is to find wendy. then during the night while the pirates r partying the boys and tink start a war with the pirates. peter finds wendy in the last room they haven't checked yet but before he could do anything hook kicks him down **  
**about to cut his throat but wendy interferes making him slit his face instead. wendy feels horrible but couldnt do anything. hook hits her and she faints because of lack of air (hook kicked her diaghram or watever) and the shock. peter remembers and blacks out from blood loss (which hook**  
**anticipated) then the lost boys and tink come to the rescue xD yayyyy yeup thts about it**

**i dont like my story so far...isn't the author supposed to like their own story? well i like adventure stories a bit more than romance but this isn't**  
**very adventurous to me...well tell me wat u think (:**  
**plz review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Always Time

_**EDITED  
**__(I edited this chapter so that it would fit with how I want the story to go later on. Don't kill me if you don't like it! ")_

**A/N: I hate school, it never gives you time to write**  
**Hate my story? Love it? In-between it? REVIEW IT! :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Always Time**

"_**Some times, there's no time, and some times there's too much time, either way it's always time."**_

The sun was annoying, that was the first thing Wendy Darling thought when she came to. The second thing was that the world was not rocking around and there were no more waves crashing.

One, she was dead, or two, she was going crazy. Wendy groaned as she got up, blinking rapidly, the sun was in her eyes and it was bugging her. You see, dear reader, that is one of the many reasons Miss Wendy likes the night and moonlight so much better.

Wendy slowly took in her surroundings, it was all so familiar, the dirt ground, the grass, everything to the wooden walls and make-shift window. Then suddenly she gasped as everything hit her. Yes, she was alive and also she was in the hide-out where the Lost Boys lived.

She turned to her side looking down at the body next to her. It was a boy, not much older than her, with golden hair and a scar on his cheek. He was dirty, yes, but also beautiful, possibly the most beautiful human being Wendy had ever laid her eyes on, twice. This boy couldn't be any other then Peter Pan himself, except older and so much better looking.

His breathing was slow and shallow, asleep next to her. Wendy then smiled, letting herself fall back down. She turned to look at him, smiling secretly to herself. What would mother think? First, a pirate, and now, sleeping with a boy? Wendy chuckled and then closed her eyes, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Peter, I missed you. I love you." She whispered then, falling back into the drowsy sleep which she welcomed whole-heartedly.

The arched moon protectively shined into the room as Wendy awoke again. "Ahhhhh, just how I like it." She said aloud as she got up and stretched. Peter was still asleep by her side. This would have worried Wendy if she had been up all this time but she wasn't, so she wasn't afraid.

"Peter just had a nap, just like I did." She told herself. Wendy got up and tiptoed outside, into the cool night. The cool night air felt good against Wendy's skin. She breathed it in and stretched, closing her eyes and feeling the soft wind. The soft dirt felt good beneath her bare feet as she wriggled her toes.

Wendy hadn't felt this good in a long time so she lie down on the grass, taking in the night around her, letting the moonlight wash over her.

"Having a good nap?" A husky voice asked from behind her. Wendy darted up, surprised to hear someone. Peter, even handsomer in person was standing there, in a hospital gown, his sparkling blue eyes shining under the moonlight.

He had his head cocked to the side and his golden hair glinted. He had a playful smirk on his face which made him look strikingly good although the hospital gown made it seem almost comical.

"I-I was just…" Wendy trailed off. Peter chuckled quietly and replied with a laugh, "And I thought you had died there for a second." Wendy flushed a deep red before getting up, brushing her hair until she was sure her hair wasn't sticking out in places she would not want it to be.

"First thing I knew, I was talking to fairies, the next thing I was nearly killed." He said shaking his head, then he looked at Wendy and smiled, "I never knew I'd actually find you."

Wendy blushed when a thought suddenly struck her. "How did you…grow up?" She asked cautiously. Peter walked over to where she was sitting and then plopped down onto the grass. Wendy waited for him to answer but he didn't say anything, he just sat there looking up at the sky.

"There are some things in this world…that are meant to be kept a mystery." He finally said, glancing over at Wendy.

Wendy listened to this intently and then blushed as she realized she was staring at him the whole time, watching how his mouth opened and closed, monitoring his every movement. She noticed every time he shifted his legs and how he looked so cool running his hand through his hair. Like the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way his eyes shined, everything he did made Wendy's heart pound even faster. Then she realized what he had just said.

"A mystery…" She murmured, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes became misty and she blinked away the tears and took a deep breath, "Well, this world is full of mysteries, stories untold, but you know, sometimes people _die_ because of these unknown things. They _die_ because of them, because the pain they feel to try to unravel them is too much and they die-" She cut off when suddenly she realized his lips had pressed against hers.

Wendy gasped and looked at him. They didn't lift into the air like they had all those years back. It was so much different than before. It felt strange to her, like something wasn't right. It felt as if he had experience.

This time, it was as if he was just roughly gnawing away at her like he was a hungry wild beast. He wanted more and more and he wouldn't stop. Wendy couldn't breathe, she just let him do what he wanted to do. She squeaked a little and then he stopped, realizing what happened.

Wendy was at a shock when it was over, breathless; she looked at Peter, her eyes showing her confusion. The touch had sent an electric shock through her body, lingering there long after it was over. This was something she hadn't expected.

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered as she backed out of his hold. She had a terrified and confused expression on her face and then she ran. She ran back into the hideout in a flash. Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair. What had he done now?

Before any more could happen, the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell were bounding towards them from within the woods. They were shouting, laughing, acting just like the children they were.

Tinkerbell stopped, seeing Peter there alone with an ashamed look in his face. She knew something must have had happened, the atmosphere was tense and stiff. The Lost Boys shouted out and laughed as if nothing was happening for they were children, and children did not understand this, but time passed and they acted as if nothing at all had happened between them. They would glance at each other from time to time. Peter hoped and hoped that they would have time alone; time for him to apologize and explain himself thoroughly, but there was never time in Neverland, no time at all.

* * *

"Smee, we are to get that girl back!" Hook slammed his fist on the table, his eyes a blazing inferno, "the plan to get her to trust me and not that stupid boy was well on its way before he just had to show up! That blasted boy!"

Smee was rushing around trying to do everything he could for the demanding captain. The captain wasn't in a good mood after that last battle. Getting beat up by brats was absolutely humiliating for him and not to mention his pirate princess had been whisked away by her unconscious prince on a white unicorn.

"Y-yes Captain." Smee agreed, running off to fill his beer mug with more beer. The captain was always in a sour mood nowadays that Pan was back and about and his perfect flawless plan had failed. His plan was to capture Pan's girl, Wendy and make her trust Hook and believe that Peter was bad, then she would break Pan's heart that way but instead the blasted fairy had taken him back to Neverland and melted the ice away.

Everybody else got their happy ending and yet Hook never did. It just wasn't fair. Some time or another, the villain ought to have the good ending too but no, it was always the protagonist of the story, the "hero." The same old same old. They meet, fall in love, marry, have babies, happily ever after. For Hook? Nope, he dies, the end.

Hook grumbled sleepily over his beer and continued his rant, "The pirate…blasted…Pan…more beer…" He slurred, becoming drowsy as he often did after drinking multiple cups of beer. The pirate then fell asleep right there and for a while all was quiet. Smee left him, knowing that Hook had a very long day. He also just had the solution to one of his problems. Plan number 2 for capturing Miss Darling.

He didn't wake the captain though, oh no, he needed his rest. He had time, as long as he needed to wait until the time was right to announce his plan, there was time, there was always time.

**A/N: If it was terrible (and super short) , I'm sorry, I'm tired and there's no time at the moment and seriously, I'm just getting tired of Peter Pan. I'm into Sarah Dessen's books at the moment and Peter Pan is just getting so old. So much for the boy who never grew up. . I'll continue writing but as I said when there is time.**

**As always, it's always time.**

**Ciao~**


	9. Chapter 8: Love Who?

A/N: *Bows* I DEEPLY APPOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE! T_T So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. SO SORRY! I know I've been gone for a long long looonggg time now. (About 2 Years /) But guess what? I'm BACK! :D Missed me much? Don't worry, I've left you guys waiting for long enough. I shall now use my amazing super powers to lift writer's block! :D

Anyways, I am debating whether or not to just write the rest of this story all in one point of view. This is because it is becoming a hindrance to keep switching between the two pov's but then again I realized that maybe at some points of the story I may want to write in Peter's view…Oh well, up to you, Readers! :]

By the way, I edited Chapter 7. Go check it out!

And now, on to the long awaited chapter 8…

**Chapter 8**

**Love Who?**

"_**You say you miss me. When is that? You say you love me. When is that? You say you'll hold me. When is that? You're all talk, all lies."**_

"Wendy…" Peter whispered to her in the dark of the night, "I missed you." Wendy Darling flipped over onto her back when she heard Peter's voice from the bed next to hers. She lay there in silence for a while and then replied, "I waited for you Peter. I waited for so long…" She tried to keep her voice steady but there was the slightest trace of anger in it. She heard a sigh come from him and then she heard the bed creaking.

"Wendy…" He murmured a sound of longing and sadness intertwined in his words. She turned to look at him and saw that his expression was sad. Melancholy was etched into his beautiful features. It pained her to see him look at her like this and she knew the reason why he looked like this. It was because of her.

"Wendy…I..I'm sorry. I'm sorry Wendy." He said, his voice pleading.

Wendy sighed and then turned her face towards the ceiling again. She felt unsatisfied by his lame answer. He was sorry? That was all he could say to her? She wanted answers, not apologies. She wanted to know _why_ he hadn't come to visit them. Why, when all she did everyday was doodle sketches of him in her notebook during class and wait by the open nursery room window every evening just to wait for him, just to see whether that night she would get lucky and find a grinning boy dressed in green with a dot of light following him outside. She had spent countless nights just looking up at the star that was Never Land. The boys and her had sat together, whispering stories of the boy who never grew up to each other, stories of Neverland. Tears began to collect in her eyes at these painful memories. She wanted to know why he hadn't even thought of her.

"Wendy, come." Peter said then, sitting up in his bed and climbing out. Walking over to her bed, he gestured for her to follow him. She slowly got up while rubbing away the tears that built up and followed him out of the hideout into the dark, silent night. The two sat down on the grass and looked up at the twinkling stars of Neverland, the silence they shared between them a form of bonding.

"You want to know why, right?" He then said quietly, breaking the silence.

Wendy looked at him in surprise. He returned her look, his face showing no emotion. What was he thinking now? She nodded a little, wondering what he would reply saying.

He nodded back and then took a deep breath before beginning, "Well actually, Hook had tricked me. He sent me a letter saying that you were in danger. On impulse I went after you to London and then…" He drifted off, looking distant.

"I..get it." Wendy said then, looking at him. So, again, it had been because of her that this happened to him. The boy who never grew up, grew up, because of her. Why was it always her fault? Why did she have to make it so hard on Peter? Tears spilled down her face now as these questions formed in her mind.

"Wendy!" He called her name, looking into her eyes. She turned to look at him, tears staining her face. She felt so ashamed of herself, "It's not your fault Wendy. It's not your fault." He looked into her eyes and then soon his arms were wrapped around her and he looked at her. Without a moment of hesitation, he gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a sweet innocent kiss unlike the one that happened the other day. This one was full of meaning, full of unanswered questions. "I love you, Wendy." He whispered then and then got up, breaking the kiss, "That, was my thimble to you."

He bent down to kiss her head and then went ahead into the hideout. Wendy stayed there, her eyes wide. She touched her lips gently, the same lips that Peter had given such a beautiful gift as a kiss to. Of all people, he had kissed her; he had said he loved her. Most important, was that he remembered. He called their kiss a thimble just like he had when they were younger. He had said he loved her.

Her heart suddenly burst with joy and she would have crowed like Peter used to if it weren't for the fact that it was night. Those were such wonderful, beautiful words, words that could bring such joy and happiness, such beauty into life.

Morning soon arrived and Wendy found herself alone. She realized she had fallen asleep outside of the hideout and she smiled as she got up. It was the morning after he had said those three words, those three magnificent words. Her being outside right now was proof enough that last night wasn't just a dream.

Wendy got up and went into the hideout to find that no one was there, not even Peter. She sighed but then came to the conclusion that they were probably off to play some games or something so she decided to do some house work. As she cleaned the hideout and tidied the beds, she realized just how messy the place was without a woman there to help. The boys were such messy children.

Soon though, night had arrived and yet, they hadn't come back. She looked outside and saw the moonlight seeping into the hideout. It was a full moon that night and she was alone to witness the beauty of it.

Finally getting impatient, Wendy slipped outside and wandered aimlessly throughout the forest with nowhere to go. She wondered where they could have gone for so long. Peter would want to spend some time with her right? They were together now weren't they? Then, she suddenly stopped at the thought. What did Peter think of her now? Did he think that they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Or did he think that was childish memories? He did say he loved her but did that mean as a friend? Now that she thought of it, they had been separated for a long time and Peter had been going to school. This meant that there was a possibility that Peter had begun to like someone other than her. She had never thought of that before.

Wendy began panicking then, remembering when they were younger how jealous she had felt to Tiger Lily when Peter went to save her. Also that time when they celebrated at the Indian Camp. Peter and Tiger Lily had danced together. That witch. That hag!

Without realizing it, Wendy had soon found herself at the Indian camp in her fit of rage. From far away, she could hear the pounding music coming from it and see smoke undulating out from the top of the teepee. There was definitely something going on in there.

She stormed over and without thinking, barged in through the entrance of the teepee. This silenced all of the occupants at once and the Indians all turned to stare at this foreign girl. It was quiet for a long time until Wendy finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I deeply apologize! I was…looking for someone." She apologized, bowing low to the Indians. She was squeezing her eyes shut and stayed in her bowing position for the longest of time with her hair just hanging limply there before one of the Indians finally broke the awkwardness.

"Rise." The Indian bellowed in a deep voice, thick with a strange accent. Wendy did as the voice commanded and straightened herself immediately as if it was test day and the teachers were lining the students up to check to see whether they were cheating or not.

"Are you looking for the boy?" The same voice asked.

"Yes, I am." Wendy replied, nodding her head once to confirm his question.

"Then I am afraid, you have come to the wrong place." He then replied in his steady, deep, booming voice of his.

"Yes." Wendy said again, feeling weak against this commanding Indian. She felt as if she was in trouble again by her teacher just like the other day in the cafeteria at school. Just the thought of those two girls sent nasty thoughts into her head but she managed to suppress her anger in front of the audience of Indians.

"Well, you be on your way then." He said but then stopped, looking Wendy over, "You must be the Darling child." His tone of voice changed abruptly. Wendy wondered if it was just her imagination but she thought the tone of his voice turned colder.

"Yes." She replied meekly.

"Peter is with Princess Tiger Lily at the moment. You need not interfere." He boomed, his nose upturned as if he were looking down on Wendy.

"Ex-excuse me?" She stuttered, wondering if she heard wrong. Peter with Tiger Lily? Why would he be here to visit her?

"Yes, just as I said. If you need know, they are at the lake."

With that, Wendy was off. She bowed and then spun around, running out of the entrance at top speed with questions rattling in her brain at the same speed of her running.

Why did Peter not tell her and leave just like that? He did tell her he loved her last night, didn't he? Did he remember that Tiger Lily was in fact better than her? Who did he miss really? Was it her or Tiger Lily he loved? So many questions but no answers at all. She needed to know.

Soon, she reached the lake and indeed spotted two figures in a canoe in the middle of it. The two figures seemed to be deep in conversation and the figure that looked to be a male was rowing. It was unmistakable who those two figures were. It was none other than the Indian princess herself, Tiger Lily and the legendary boy Peter Pan of course.


End file.
